New Generation drabbles
by Cocoon 2
Summary: Un "dossier" dans lequel je vais poster quelques drabbles qui me viennent à l'esprit sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter (et peut-être sur leurs parents et grand-parents qui sait...)
1. Hirondelles

Lorsque Scorpius entra dans le dortoir des Griffondors, Albus était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, penché en avant. Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ami.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Albus ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer un point en dessous de lui.

Hey ! Je te parle !

Chuut ! souffla Albus, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Viens voir !

Scorpius s'approcha et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, regarda en-bas pour voir un nid d'hirondelles dans lequel trois oisillons piaillaient alors que leur mère les nourrissaient de moustiques.


	2. Chouette

Maman ! Je peux avoir un hibou moi aussi ! s'exclama la petite Lily Luna, le nez collé contre la vitrine de l'Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Ses yeux marron brillaient d'envie. Elle fixait une chouette chevêche qui semblait dormir.

Je l'appellerais Pumpkin ! Elle viendrait à Poudlard avec moi et on serait amie. Elle pourrait me porter des lettres et je m'en occup…

Arrête de rêver bébé Lily ! l'interrompit James en riant, lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. Tu es pas encore à Poudlard.

Puis il partit en courant, poursuivi par le petit monstre roux.


	3. Fantasme

Si vous souhaitez un drabble sur vos personnages préférés, je me ferais un plaisir de me creuser les méninges pour en écrire un. :)

* * *

Louis ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Il était tellement beau. Cette allure athlétique… S'ils avaient été seuls, il se serait fait une joie d'astiquer son manche et de les envoyer au septième ciel. Louis soupira. Trop de monde dans les parages… Et James ne le laisserait jamais le toucher… Il était bien trop jaloux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu le prendre… Juste une fois… Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son fantasme.

« Louis ! Arrête de baver devant le nouveau balai de James et prépare-toi ! On joue dans dix minutes. »


	4. Paradis

James était au paradis. Lancé à pleine vitesse sur son balai, l'air fouettant son visage, ses cheveux trop longs voletants. Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit. Juste son nouveau Nimbus 2019 et lui. Au sol, les élèves suaient sous la chaleur torride de l'été. Il y avait Rose, Albus et Scorpius discutant près du lac. Il y avait Lily avec ses amies de première année. Il y avait Hugo, seul, sous un arbre, lisant un livre et Louis, un peu plus loin, draguant une blonde. Et il y avait lui, sur son balai, heureux.


	5. Mauvaise idée

Se baigner dans le Hogwarts Lake… La plus mauvaises idées d'Albus. Scorpius, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, frissonnait.

"Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de sirènes ici !" hurla-t-il à Albus qui nageait près de lui.

"Viens !" soupira l'autre

Soudain, le noiraud disparu sous l'eau. Scorpius poussa un cri de terreur, incapable de faire un mouvement.

"Albus !"

Subitement, des bulles éclatèrent à la surface à côté de lui. Il se prépara à sortir aux pas de course mais la chose bondit, l'entrainant dans l'eau.

"Albus ! Idiot !" hurla Scorpius


	6. Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

James soupira quand sa sœur lui demanda pour la enième fois :

« Tu veux vraiment t'inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Certains sont morts en y participant !»

« Oui bébé Lily… J'en suis sûr ! » Grogna-t-il, se concentrant sur le billet où il écrivait son nom.

« Eh Lily ! T'as rien à faire dans la salle commune des Gryffondors » lui lança Albus depuis son canapé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. James était bien un Potter aurait dit Ginny. En plus, Albus l'encourageait. Exaspérée, elle sortit en fulminant pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle.


	7. Correspondance

Les enfants Potter et Hugo et Rose étaient chez leurs grands-parents pour une semaine de vacances. Pendant que tous jouaient au Quidditch dans le jardin, Rose, assise dans l'herbe, regardait vers le ciel.

« Tu ne veux pas aller jouer ? » demanda Molly.

« Non » répondit Rose sans bouger.

Soudain, un hibou arriva à toute allure et se posa près d'elle. Les yeux étincelants, elle attrapa la lettre de l'oiseau en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda sa grand-mère

« C'est Scorpius. On s'écrit chaque jour » répondit le jeune fille, le rose aux joues


	8. Champs de fleurs

Rose marchait devant lui dans un champ de fleurs. Elle était sublime. Ses cheveux roux brillaient de mille feux sous le soleil. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et lui sourit de ses belles dents blanches.

« Embrasse-moi Scorpius ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il s'approcha d'elle et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le cœur de Scorpius battait à la chamade. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de Rose.

Châtains ?

Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit pour se retrouver face à Albus.

« Scorpius. On a cours dans 10 minutes. Tu devrais te dépêcher. »


	9. Gramophone

« Je m'ennuie » soupira Lily.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Hugo! Prends de l'avance sur la Divination» dit James, ricanant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Les vacances. Ce que ça pouvait être long sans ses amies! Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Arthur Weasley entra, portant un énorme instrument.

« Voici le gramophone ! Une invention moldue intéressante !»

Il tourna la manivelle. Pendant quelque secondes rien ne se passa. Soudain, le pavillon de l'objet rejeta une fumée noire et poisseuse sur le pauvre Arthur. Lily et James éclatèrent de rire. Parfois, les vacances c'était drôle.


	10. A bad day

Dominique était assise entre Victoire et Louis. Sa grande sœur susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille de Teddy et son cadet draguait la petite noiraude en face de lui. La jeune fille faisait semblant de lire en attendant la cloche de la fin de la pause. Elle se sentait laide. Les deux autres avaient hérités de la beauté de leur mère. Mais elle… Elle avait des yeux trop grand, des cheveux trop raides, sa bouche était petite et son front trop large. La pluie tapait contre les carreaux des grandes fenêtres. Demain, avec le retour du soleil, elle ira mieux.


	11. Brother complex

Albus fixait James qui tournait en rond en gesticulant.

« Comment il s'appelle déjà ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Lorcan» répondit son frère, impassible.

« Comment tu sais qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Tu les as vus? »

« Tout le monde le sait» soupira Albus

« Mais c'est impossible ! Lily est trop jeune pour sortir avec un petit adolescent pervers qui ne pense qu'à _ça_ ! » gémit James.

Albus haussa les épaules, se demandant s'il devait rappeler à James qu'il avait eu sa première copine à douze ans… Finalement, il jugea qu'il ne pouvait rien contre ce brother complex.


	12. Des temps sombres

« Vraiment ? »

La voix d'Harry résonna dans la pièce. Le sorcier en face de lui acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Un groupuscule pratiquant la magie noire prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur en Europe. Plusieurs attentats avaient déjà tués centaines de Moldus. Il semblait que de plus en plus de sorciers ralliaient le groupe.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. La haine ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de Ginny et des enfants sur le bureau, reprit courage, prit sa plume et écrivit l'adresse du Bureau des Aurors de Washington.


End file.
